pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wizardboy777/Newbie Guide/Signatures
Lots of people have cool, customized signatures. That's 'cause they're cool. You want to be cool, too. Here's how: Lol. — Skakid9090 23:12, 7 October 2007 (CEST) Imo, most newbies want to know how to put color on their sig so maybe you should include that. [[User:Viet |'۷ïεד'ИǺмЄŠЄ]].' 23:17, 7 October 2007 (CEST) :I'll probably put things like that in the general article editing guide. I'll link to it once the article exists. -- 'Wizardboy777(T/ ) 23:41, 7 October 2007 (CEST) As clearly as you explained it...I'm just horrible at this lol. Need some help :\ wanted to upload the image of the assassin sign on pvx (The symbol with 2 daggers) and in color...But I have no idea what I'm doing :( Deepseeker 02:29, 29 October 2007 (CET) Nvm cedave is helping me :) [[User:Deepseeker|'Deepseeker']] (talk) 17:28, 29 October 2007 (CET) k, i added a lot, cited Guild's signature, hope he doesnt mind. Think itll be helpful. 20pxIAm * * 19:33, 5 March 2008 (EST) :That works. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 21:36, 5 March 2008 (EST) . Thank god for this page, it all makes sense now, I might actually make a sig O.o--Relyk 23:41, 16 May 2008 (EDT) :yay. finally made a sig, though it's not that good of one >.< FU 13:05, 29 May 2008 (EDT) soo how do i upload an image? i dont get how Quackerz0 22:46, 28 June 2008 (EDT) : . You can also find that link in the toolbox on the sidebar (underneath the Razer ad). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 02:22, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::o haha thnx, i've never looked at the stuff under the razor add. oh, and i made an ok sig for now, but it doesnt link to my page.. any help? Quackerz0 12:15, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::nvm, just re-read the guide and i got it now. Quackerz0 12:17, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::now i can't upload the image -.- when i try it says - "Upload warning "." is not a recommended image file format." Quackerz0 13:35, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Make sure there are exactly one dot in its name (which serparates the name and the extension of the file). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 13:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::and how do i change it if there's more than one dot? i've tried erasing the extra dot and it doesnt work. Quackerz0 14:42, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::You can replace it with a low line "_" or hypen "-". ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:50, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::tried that and it came up with this "The file you uploaded seems to be empty. This might be due to a typo in the file name. Please check whether you really want to upload this file." Quackerz0 15:32, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Copypaste the file's name here, I can help you more once I've seen that. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:00, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::C:\Documents and Settings\Chris.THEROUX-RQTIE7D\My Documents\My Pictures\sig img.bmp Quackerz0 19:30, 29 June 2008 (EDT) (reset indent) Ah. .bmp files don't work on the wiki. Open it up with paint, click file -> save as, and in the dropdown menu, change .bmp to .jpg, then try uploading it. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 19:32, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :still didnt work, here's the new file name -- C:\Documents and Settings\Chris.THEROUX-RQTIE7D\My Documents\My Pictures\sig img.JPG Quackerz0 19:36, 29 June 2008 (EDT) ::Try to rename it to sig_img.JPG ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:40, 29 June 2008 (EDT) :::tried it and got this again: "." is not a recommended image file format. Quackerz0 19:43, 29 June 2008 (EDT) THANK YOU WIZARD!! <3 --'ѕяѕ вѕлѕ ' 16:46, 28 July 2008 (EDT) help me fix my sig :[ q.q UNɖɩđđɭɘş 25px 16:49, 22 September 2008 (EDT) :now it works..............it looks really weird when i preview it : / UNɖɩđđɭɘş 22px 16:50, 22 September 2008 (EDT) Template subst So we don't stare at walls of sig text-- 18:35, 4 October 2008 (EDT) :strictly speaking, you shouldn't be using templates. it's a big mess when people start using templates and admins have to go round protecting every other page so people can't change them and crash the server. Not to mention some people change the signature on what seems a daily basis. It's best to encourage them to stick to policy, and not look for any loopholes so to speak. PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 4 October 2008 (EDT) 2 dumb for this that´s what i am. i have done everything and uploaded like 5 GB of pictures to the wiki and it took me about one hour to figure out how to redirect the image to my userpage but still the damn thing won´t show up in my sig. i activated the "raw" thing and added the... whatever it is to the "nickname"-box but still it doesnt work... helpmeplzszszsz. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:43, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :LOL WTF WHY IS THIS SHOWING UP NOW AFTER ABOUT 10 MINUTES OF RAGE AND LOATHING????? ... well thanks then, the guide you wrote even made a code-dumbass like me have a little glimmer in his sig :3 [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:45, 28 October 2008 (EDT) ::It's an issue with our image cache - sometimes, images won't show up for the first hour or so after being uploaded, which is pretty annoying :( But I'm glad my guide could help ^_^ ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 18:53, 28 October 2008 (EDT) :::tyvm for this page, took me a while but got there in the end. Also ty Chaos for givin me a hand. 19px NeoBro 07:32, 16 February 2009 (EST) thank you so MUCH this helped me ALOT.!!!! The X Revenger 22:59, 28 December 2008 (EST) Some updating? I lol when I read GoD and Jebus. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC)